


Pervy professor

by shiggi_trash



Category: BnHA, mha, my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Shigaraki smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bnha smut, shigaraki Tomura smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggi_trash/pseuds/shiggi_trash
Summary: When your professor notices you start to fall behind he offers you an extra credit option..
Relationships: Shigaraki x Reader - Relationship, shigaraki Tomura x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Pervy professor

“Alright, class dismissed!” your professor yelled. “Except miss y/n, I need to speak to you for a moment.”

You walked down to your professors desk, watching as the rest of the class rushed to leave. You waited patiently for your professor to turn around, who was wiping down the board. 

As soon as the last student had left he spoke. “Your grades are slipping.”

You blushed, not realizing he was keeping up with everybody’s grades. “R-right, I’m sorry I’m i've been really busy.”

He turned, looking at you like you’d murdered his puppy. “What could be more important than school?”

You shifted under his gaze, looking down at the floor. “I uh had to get a second job, to keep up with everything and it’s been kicking my ass trying to find the balance.”

He hummed, you glanced up to see he had a hand on his face, like he was in deep thought. He made you feel like you’d done something wrong, like your grade falling a few points behind what it was is a federal crime. 

“I know a way I can help you.” 

“You do?” You looked up, seeing him approach you.   
Before you know it, he’s walked behind you, running his hands over your sides before you even had the chance to turn around. 

You freeze, mind blank as you try and process what’s happening. You can feel your professor breath against your neck, fingers slightly digging into your sides as he pulls you against him. 

“What do you say?” He whispers. “Want some extra credit?”

“I-uh.” Your breathing labors, struggling to form at least on coherent word. 

As soon as his touch had come, it left. He pulled away, walking back to his desk as he looked around for something. you stood still, watching as he wrote something on a paper, walking back up to you. 

“Come here tonight if you want that help,” he stuck the paper in your bra, staring you down. “I do suggest you come.”

You shuddered as he walked away, flinching as the door slammed shut. You snapped out of it, quickly leaving the classroom and heading your job. 

You were distracted your entire shift, thinking about the almost threatening tone he used before he left, the way his hands felt on you, his breath against your neck while he dug his fingernails into your hips. 

As soon as your shift was over you were rushing to the address he had given you without much thought, but now that you were in front of his door you hesitated. You wondered if this really was a good idea, if you should just go home and you almost did but the way you had been squeezing your legs together since your class made you knock. 

For a moment you wondered if he was going to open the door but then he did, grinning at you before inviting you in. 

You stood nervously in his apartment as he turned to you, eyeing you up and down as you fidgeted. He didn’t miss the fluster expression on your face or the way you were squeezing your legs together. 

He didn’t move, enjoying the way you grew increasingly uncomfortable. The Vulnerable expression on your face making him hard. Deciding you’d had enough he spoke. 

“So you’ve decided to take my help then?” He lazily looked you up and down, enjoying the way you blushed as you nodded meekly. “good, on your knees.”  
Your head snapped up, shocked not by what he was implying but the way he ordered it caught you off guard. 

“Do I have to repeat myself?”

His tone made you shake your head, practically throwing yourself onto your knees. You watched with wide eyes as he walked forward, stopping in front of you. 

You weren’t sure what you were expecting him to do but it wasn’t caressing your face. The way he touched you made you stomach clench, it was soft, like he’d known you for years. 

But then his expression turned hard and he shoved his fingers into your mouth, grinning as you gagged once he’d hit the back of your throat. 

“Suck.” He ordered. 

You stared into your professor's eyes shyly as you sucked on his fingers. You’d never done this before let alone with a teacher. 

He groaned, watching intently as he moved his fingers in and out of your mouth. Once he’d had enough of watching you he pulled off his pants, going to sit on the couch as he pulled out his cock, stroking lazily as he watched your scared expression. 

“It’s not going to suck itself,” he growled, mildly irritated. You started to stand before he stopped you. “Crawl.”

You froze, he wasn’t serious was he? He couldn’t be?   
“What do you have brain damage? I said crawl.”

Getting on your hands and knees you crawled over to him, feeling a bit humiliated as his eyes stared a hole into your head. 

You’d barely just sat on your knees when Tomura gripped your hair, giving you no warning as he shoved his cock down your throat. 

He moaned at the feeling of your throat constrict, hands pushing against his thighs as you begged to be let up. With a laugh he let you up, watching as your eyes watered as you coughed, glaring up at him. 

“What the fuck!” You yelled. “What was that for.”

Tomura leaned back, arms crossed over his chest. “You were taking too long.”

“So you almost killed me.”

He laughed. “ you were fine.” 

“I could breath asshole.” You went to get up before Tomura gripped your arm, giving you an expression you couldn’t quite place. 

“What’re you gonna leave?” He spoke almost angerly. “The slut can’t handle a little blowjob, huh?” He lowered himself down to you, taping you underneath him on the floor. “I thought you wanted to get your grade up. 

You swallowed, frozen with fear. Tomura trailed a hand down your side, pressing his fingers into your clothes clit. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve squeezing your legs together, rubbing your thighs trying to get a little friction.” He laughed, unbuttoning your jeans as he slipped a hand down. 

His eyes widened as he felt how wet you were, pulling his hand out to look at the juices that coated his fingers. He grinned down at you, his cock aching at your embarrassed expression. 

“How long have you been wet y/n? Since you were sucking my fingers? When you saw my cock? Or when you were choking on it?” He presses his fingers to your lips, smearing your juices over your lips before putting his fingers in your mouth again. “Or back in the classroom?”

He pulled his fingers out, leaning down right next to your face. “Tell me.”

“The classroom.” You mumbled shamefully.   
Tomura laughed at you, his breath fanning your face before he leaned back, pulling off your pants. “You really are a slut huh? Getting wet at just the thought of fucking your professor.”

Tomura ran his finger along your panties, watching you squirm underneath him. You hit your lip, holding back a moan as he teased you, gazing at you with an unreadable expression. 

“Tell me how bad you want me y/n, tell your professors ow you want himto fill you up, to fuck you so you can raise your grade.”

“Please,” you whined. “Please fuck me, professor Tomura.”

Tomura wasted no time pulled off your panties, throwing them aside before he thrusted all the way in without warning. He groaned feeling how tight you were around him, savoring the feeling of your walls clenching around him as you whined underneath him.

He chuckled, watching how desperate you were to be fucked, he moved, hissing at the way you gripped him. After a moment he started moving again, thrusting in and out of you at an increasing pace. 

Tomura leaned down, pressing his face into your neck as he listened to you whines and moans, lifting up you shirt and bra to grip your tits. 

He moaned your name Into your ear, feeling yourself spasm as you came around his cock. After a few more thrusts he pulled out, stroking himself a few times before he moaned, cumming on your stomach. 

He panted, catching his breath for a moment before getting up, putting his boxers back on before leaving the room. 

You were too spent to care where he’d gone, too focused on catching your breath. You closed your eyes for a moment before you felt something wet wipe over your stomach. 

You cracked your eyes to see Tomura wiping down your stomach, getting the cumin off you. Sighing, you closed your eyes, accidentally falling asleep.


End file.
